Chris Bourque
| birth_place = Boxford, MA, USA | draft = 33rd overall | draft_year = 2004 | draft_team = Washington Capitals | career_start = 2005 }} Christopher Bourque (born January 29, 1986) is an American professional ice hockey player for the Washington Capitals of the National Hockey League. Bourque was drafted by the Capitals 33rd overall in the 2004 NHL Entry Draft. Playing career Bourque graduated from Cushing Academy in 2004. While there, he was close friends with Keith Yandle. He was drafted 33rd overall in the 2004 NHL Entry Draft by the Washington Capitals of the National Hockey League (NHL), and played for the Portland Pirates and Hershey Bears before being called up to the NHL in November 2007.Dupont, Kevin Paul. Son rises in Washington, The Boston Globe. Published November 11, 2007. Retrieved May 26, 2008. He played 4 NHL games total before being re-assigned to Hershey in February 2008. Bourque scored his first NHL goal on December 30, 2008, against the Buffalo Sabres. In the 2009–10 season, He was claimed off of waivers by the Pittsburgh Penguins on September 30, 2009, and recorded his first NHL assist on October 28, 2009 in a 6-1 win over the Montreal Canadiens. On December 5, 2009, he was waived by the Penguins and re-claimed by his former team, the Washington Capitals. He was then assigned back to the Bears where he remained for the majority of the season. In helping the Bears capture their second successive Calder Cup, Bourque led the league in scoring with 27 post-season points to win the Jack A. Butterfield Trophy as Calder Cup Playoff MVP in 2010. In mid-July 2010, Bourque failed to sign the qualifying offer extended by Washington and signed to play with Atlant Moscow Oblast of the Kontinental Hockey League for the 2010–11 season. Bourque had earlier signed a two-year contract with HK Atlant, worth US$1 Million per year, but the contract was not binding until July 15, 2010. After a disappointing start with Atlant Moscow Oblast, Bourque left the team on October 3, 2010. On October 4, 2010, Swiss hockey club HC Lugano announced they had signed Bourque to a contract. Bourque re-signed with the Washington Capitals on July 2, 2011. After the Capitals beat the Boston Bruins but moved on only to be defeated by the New York Rangers in the 2012 Stanley Cup Playoffs, Bourque was traded to the Bruins for Zach Hamill. Personal He is the son of Hockey Hall of Famer Ray Bourque and Christiane.Dupont, Kevin Paul. Son burst, The Boston Globe. Published March 11, 2005. Retrieved May 26, 2008. His younger brother, Ryan is a prospect in the New York Rangers system. He also has an older sister, Melissa. Chris married his longtime girlfriend Kimberly McManus, a 2009 Brown University graduate and aspiring actress, on July 15, 2011. Career statistics Regular season and playoffs International References External links * * * *EliteProspects.com: Chris Bourque Player Profile Page Category:Born in 1986 Category:American ice hockey players Category:Calder Cup champions Category:HC Atlant Moscow Oblast players Category:HC Lugano players Category:Hershey Bears players Category:Pittsburgh Penguins players Category:Portland Pirates players Category:Washington Capitals draft picks Category:Washington Capitals players